Together
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: NaruSasuNaru, ShikaIno, NejiTen. Second in the Family trilogy as I’ve dubbed it. What happens when Sasuke starts falling for our little fox…? Sort of MPreg, but not really. If you read Reason, that made perfect sense. I find it funny...


Title: Together

Summary: NaruSasuNaru, ShikaIno, NejiTen. Second in the Family trilogy (as I've dubbed it). What happens when Sasuke starts falling for our little fox…? Sort of MPreg, but not really. If you read Reason, that made perfect sense. P.S.: This ties into the Memories universe, but all you need to know about that is that Sasuke and Itachi have made up and that Tenten has now been pulled into the mysterious and angsty Uchiha family. Want details? Read Memories. P.P.S: Rookie Nine: 21, Team Gai: 22

Disclaimer: See Reason

S.A.: Ugg… /clutches head/ Sexy No Jutsu makes pronouns **way** harder than they should be. Okay, after long, long, long, loud, and very, very painful consideration (I beat myself over the head with a frying pan more times than a human should ever have to) I decided that if Naruto looks like a girl, the text and the characters say "She" and if he looks like a guy, "He". I swear, it shouldn't have been that hard to make that decision, but my sister was evil and disagreed with anything that I decided. Eventually, I got fed up with hitting myself (because it clearly wasn't working) and hit my sister, so we came to a decision. I was right and she was wrong. So ends what my dad dubbed The Sexy No Jutsu-Pronouns War, even though he had no idea what Sexy No Jutsu was.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. It was just like any other day, just like any other week, just like any other month, really. But it wasn't. Sasuke wasn't sure what, but as team seven sat on the bridge waiting for Kakashi to show up, he sensed that something was different. Maybe not wrong, but defiantly, **_defiantly_**, different. And if there was one thing that Sasuke hated most, it was not knowing. Not being able to be his I-is-better-than-thou-and-I-know-EVERYTHING! self because something was different and he didn't know what it was, so he didn't know everything. If one of them was hurt and trying to hide it, he would kill them. He loved his team and they loved him. He'd realized that as Naruto **_dragged_** him single handedly back to Konoha, helped Sakura beat him over the head with various blunt objects for being an idiot, both of them giving anyone who looked at Sasuke with even the slightest bit of anger a death glare to rival Garra's most deadly as they escorted him home, and then holding him until he fell asleep and well into the morning after. He had cried in front of them, previously denying the sight from everyone except his siblings. One memory stuck out to him especially. It had been only three days after Naruto had brought him back and they had just run into Hinata's team, all of them sixteen… 

"_You traitor!"_ _Kiba, of course, bellowed. "What makes you think that you can show your face around here again!" Kiba was about to go on. He was right. Sasuke knew that. Kiba was totally and utterly right. However, Kiba was the first one of his friends to hiss, yell, scream or growl that at him. Sasuke felt tears welling up in his eyes, despite his demand that they stop. It was just Kiba. The others wouldn't think that way. His team didn't think that way. And- and- and-_

"And" _A little voice in the back of his head muttered. _"**He** doesn't think that way, does he? Naruto doesn't think that way and that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

_Now, all of this had happened in a total of five seconds, meaning that Sasuke had developed a thinking speed to rival Shikamaru's, so, before Kiba could go on, Naruto decided that he had to put a stop to it. He put his arms around Sasuke's shoulders (he had grown taller than Sasuke, something that the latter boy was not pleased about) and pulled him to his chest, encircling him protectively. "Cut it out." Naruto murmured. From where Sasuke was, he could feel the vibrations in his chest from the words. Naruto was glaring at Kiba, madder than Sasuke had even seen him. "He's your friend. Forgive and Forget, isn't that what you told Neji?"_

"_It's not the same thing-"_

"_Sasuke made a bad decision, yes, but he's changed. He didn't run away from Konoha the second I let him go and that's proof enough for me."_

_He pulled Sasuke towards his house, leaving Kiba standing there, shocked._

It finally struck him what was so off. Naruto was nervous. Naruto did not get nervous, in any way, shape or form. So, to say that seeing Naruto nervous made Sasuke very, very nervous would be a vast understatement.

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto said, now visibly nervous.

Sakura looked up and put her hand on Naruto's back. "You sure?"

Naruto nodded and both boys walked deeper into the woods. Sasuke was wondering exactly what was wrong with the normally ADHD-suffering Kyuubi vessel when the said boy turned to him and sighed. "Sasuke, I love you. I've had a crush on you since the day I met you, meaning that I was probably the only seven year old in the world to know that I was gay. I'm sorry for being so blunt, but I can't keep just pretending any more. I know that you have to revive you're clan, but I have a solution for that and Itachi and Tenten can be a definite help and-" Naruto's mind boggling quick jabber was cut short by Sasuke's lips pressing against his. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was, for once in his life, stunned speechless.

"Dobe. Is that what you were so nervous about? I already know that. I love you, too. Of course I love my teammates."

This seamed to shock Naruto back to reality. "Yeah. Teammates. Right."

Sasuke felt the urge to slam his hand against a forehead. Whether it was Naruto's or his own is unknown. "Dobe, I love Sakura like she's another Tenten. You, however, are different. It almost makes me see what drove Ino and Sakura to mad-fangirl-stalker-isum (AN: It is so a religion!). Haven't you noticed? I saved your life so many times, I risked my life to save you from Haku, I respect you, and do I look like the kind of person to hand out fluffing **NICKNAMES**?" Sasuke yelled.

"_He's gotta point, you know."_ Kyuubi said to a very much stunned Naruto.

"And yes, I want to revive my clan, and I'd be doing a friggin' jig if someone told me that I could have children and you, but I have to pick one and, like you said, there's Itachi and Tenten to take care of the reviving and-"

"Sexy No Jutsu."

"…What?" Sasuke asked, clearly not seeing how the jutsu tied into their conversation.

"Sexy No Jutsu. It turns the user's body into that of the opposite sex. Inside and out, Sasuke. And it takes very little Chakra to transform and literally none to hold it." Naruto smiled as realization slowly dawned on Sasuke, his shocked expression evidence. "Now, I do believe that you owe me a jig."

_

* * *

One year later… _

(AN: Sorry for the very long time skip, but… Just Deal.)

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all sat by a river, Sasuke holding a just-barely-showing-but-pregnant-and-in-Sexy-No-Jutsu-form Naruto in his lap, rubbing her stomach. "So, Sasuke…" Naruto said looking up at her husband (they had gotten married three months prier) "How many babies do you think are there?"

Sasuke froze. "B-Babies? As in, more than one?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm only two months along; I wouldn't be showing if I only had one baby. And, foxes have LITTERS, meaning I am very fertile. Kyuubi's been going insane: The babies this, the babies that. It'd be funny if it weren't so annoying. Sasuke? Sasuke? SASUKE!" She yelled as Sasuke fell over, having fainted from shock.

_

* * *

Four months later… _

This time, Team Seven plus the other two Uchihas were waiting outside Tsunde's office, Sakura, Tenten and Itachi more there as emotional support for Sasuke than anything else. When Tsunde called them in, she had Naruto lay on the table while she put the gel on Naruto's bulging stomach before starting the ultra sound. "Hum… let's see… there's one… two… three… four? Wow… Hold on a minute, FIVE! FIVE BABIES!"

Naruto sighed as Sasuke once again fainted from shock.

_

* * *

Two months later… _

Sasuke paced in front of the meeting office in the Hokage's office building. The elders were inside, deciding whether or not they would let her keep the babies. He had wanted desperately to be inside with her, but Tsunde assured him that she'd be fine. It was illegal to abort a baby once the baby is able to be recognized on an ultrasound, so that was safe. The worst thing that they could do was force her to give one, two at the most, up for adoption. Not that he wanted to give up any of his children, but it would be much easier to get children back after adoption then to change the elder's minds before an abortion.

He watched as the elders voted for Naruto to give two of the children up for adoption.

For Adoption: Hyuga, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, the Advisors, and Haruno. (8 votes total)

For Letting her Keep Them: Hokage and Akimichi (2 votes)

Sasuke had to blink away the tears. He would have to give up some of his children…

That was, until Neji burst through the doors at the end of the hallway, everyone else from the Rookie Nine and Team Gai behind him. They walked past him, Ino grabbing him and pulling him a long. As soon as they got into the meeting room, Ino pushed Sasuke beside a very shocked Naruto before everyone else surrounded the two.

"Neji, Hinata, what are you doing?"

"Ino?"

"Shikamaru?"

"…Shino..?"

"Kiba? Akamaru?"

"Sakura?"

"We think that Naruto and Sasuke should be able to keep their children." Neji said, speaking for all of them. "And we aren't moving until you vote that way."

Staring at their children, the adults looked unsure.

"It's not like Naruto is the Kyuubi. She just has the fox yelling at her twenty-four seven. It's not her fault. It's not like she listens to him when he tells her to do things, either."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Umm…" Naruto said. "These babies have been giving him a bit of a Mother-Hen-complex, so when you said that I wouldn't be able to keep some of them, he kind of… started screaming at me to kill you all and be done with it."

"REVOTE!" Tsunde yelled.

New Vote:

For Adoption: the Advisors

For Letting her Keep Them: Everyone else.

Sasuke and Naruto hugged each other, crying.

* * *

Sasuke's hand gripped the lid of the jar of pickles just as another fell on top of his. Startled, he turned to see Shikamaru. Both boys looked down in each others carts to see chocolate ice cream, enough pain killers to put down a herd of elephants, mineral water, vitamins, minerals, heating pads, chocolate, diapers, baby bottles, baby toys, pacifiers, and various forms of chocolate. 

They looked up at each other. "So… when's Ino due?"

"Month and a half. Naruto?"

"A month."

"How many kids are you guys really having?"

"Five, at the moment. God, if you think twins is going to be awful, try imagining quintuplets." Shikamaru shivered at the thought.

Just then, both of the men's cell phones started ringing. They picked up almost simultaneously and had to leave the store assuring their very pregnant wives that they would be home shortly.

_

* * *

One month later… _

"Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow…" Sasuke said like a one-word mantra as Naruto squeezed his hand with all of her ninja force. Later, when Neji asked how much his hand had hurt, Sasuke would turn to him and suggest that he let a monster truck with an SUV in the trunk run over his hand.

As for the babies, the order they had been birthed in reflected their personalities: Rika, the oldest and always impatient, had pushed to the front of the line and had almost been birthed before the doctor had a chance to reach her. Kari had rushed out to meet the world with a huge smile on her face, claming her space as the second oldest. Gina had resisted birth at first, but evenly, as it seamed, just sighed, rolled her eyes and been born, welcoming that world with a scowl on her face and a very loud scream. Lena had patiently waited her turn before coming out and crying, not out of sadness and anger, as Gina had, but out of understanding that it was just something she needed to do. Inari had been the last, almost hiding in shyness before eventually gathering up his courage and being born.

In between the pushy first born and the shy youngest, Naruto had been forced to go through five hours of birth alone, not to mention the near forty hours of labor before that. Yes, it would take Sasuke a **lot** of butt-kiss-ary to get the Hokage-to-be to consider more children.

It wasn't until two AM on the tenth of July, nearly two days after she first went in, that Naruto's friends were permitted to see her. Ino had given her a hug and asked how it went. After telling her, Naruto had assured her that it probably wouldn't be as long or as hard because she was only having twins, not five little babies. When the girls asked to hold the babies, Naruto nodded, but Inari wouldn't let go of her shirt, Gina started whaling when ever someone other than her parents held her, and Risa started crying when ever the person holding her sat down or stopped walking, unless it was Naruto. Lena lay there and took it, making herself comfortable whenever she was handed to someone new while Kari just snuggled up to whoever held her, obviously getting her I-love-everyone-ness from her "mom". When Garra came to see how Naruto was doing, at nine that night, and actually held the little girl, even he had to smile as she turned into his chest, sighed happily and then yawned.

"She's the cutest thing I've ever seen." He commented. When he saw Gina, all he had to say was. "Sasuke, she'll be blasting Heavy Metal before you know it."

Naruto had smiled proudly while all this happened, occasionally stroking little Inari's head. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and leaned down and kissed her. It was all worth it.

* * *

S.A.: You thought it was over, didn't you? HA! That's just like my usual cheesy endings, but that's just to trick you! HA! THE STORY GOES ON!

* * *

Suddenly, Ino doubled over in pain, one hand clutching her stomach, the other clutching Shikamaru's sleeve. Shikamaru dropped to his knee's beside her. "Ino, what's wrong? Ino, honey?" 

Naruto quickly hit the Call Nurse button by her bed, several times. Almost immediately, a nurse came in and knelt on the other side of Ino. Her eyes widened as she saw the floor, as did Naruto's when she realized that there was a small puddle of water on the floor.

"Her water's broke, contractions are starting." The nurse told Shikamaru. "Oh, god, all the doctors are gone…"

Sakura bit her bottom lip before turning to the nurse. "I'll handle it just get a delivery room ready for me. Ino, listen. I've delivered ten babies with Tsunde and five on my own, okay? I promise I'll make sure you're babies are okay." Ino nodded and tried to stand up, but her knees buckled. "Ino, don't move until the nurses say that they have a room ready." Ino, once again nodded.

In five minutes, the nurse came back. "We have a room ready." Shikamaru nodded and picked up the semi-limp Ino, for she had relaxed after the contraction stopped. Sakura fallowed them out of the room and Naruto relaxed.

"Go to sleep, Dobe." Sasuke whispered.

"But-"

"I'll wake you up if something happens. You're exhausted. I can't have something happening to you."

Naruto sighed before closing her eyes, falling asleep immediately. Inari whimpered slightly as Sasuke removed him from Naruto's arms.

"It's okay, little guy. Mommy just needs some sleep. It took a lot of work to bring you and you're sisters into the world."

Naruto woke up to see daylight pouring through the windows of the hospital.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty." Naruto, startled, turned to see Ino in the bed beside her.

She pouted. "Sasuke promised to wake me up if something happened!"

"Nothing did happen. I was in labor twenty-hours, which Sakura said is average for a first time, and the labor was easy, the boy fallowed the girl in a minute and thirty seconds. Easy. Sasuke thought that he should wake you up, but I told him not to. I was fine, and you were exhausted, so I couldn't wake you up. You are a god to all women. A forty-hour labor! I could barely handle twenty hours, so… god, forty hours. It must've been horrid."

"It was. But, then again, it was all worth it. Oh! What did you name them?"

"Choji and Sakura. I know that it's not original, but Choji's our teammate and Sakura helped bring them into the world, so…"

"I get it. They're cute."

"Thanks, but yours are cuter."

Naruto smiled. Inari, apparently, was already to sense Chakra, knew his mom was awake, not holding him and therefore started to wail. Naruto just smiled and picked him up. He quieted a little bit, but still kept crying, so Naruto knew he was hungry and set him up for breakfast. "God, I just hope that they all don't get hungry at the same time." She giggled. "I can't wait until we get home. It's going to be loud with all the kids around. It was too quiet with just me and Sasuke."

"Don't Itachi and Tenten live there?"

"Yes, but they're in a separate part of the buildings."

A slow smile spread over Ino's face. "You know what would be really cool?"

"What?"

"Sharingan/Byakugan. Or Blue Sharingan."

"How would you get… Neji and Tenten."

"But of course."

"… Hyuga Tenten or Uchiha Neji, which one sounds better?"

"I like both, but Neji probably wouldn't take Tenten's name…"

"But Sasuke would argue that there are plenty of Hyuga; they need more Uchiha."

"True."

"Help me match-make?"

"What else have I got to do!"

Naruto and Ino laughed at that. Then, Rika and Chouji started wailing at the same time, so Ino started feeding her son while Naruto traded a full Inari for a very hungry Rika. As Gina started crying, too, Naruto found that, while hard, feeding two babies at once was not impossible.

"Oh, where did everyone else go?"

"Well, almost everyone went home, Sasuke went out to lunch and I made Shikamaru go home to sleep."

"I'm making Sasuke go home when he comes back, too. He needs sleep; those chairs **CAN'T** be comfortable sleeping places."

Ino nodded before the remaining babies cried, so the two mothers switched babies and watched the little angels happily.

* * *

S.A.: Sorry, but it needed to END! Ugg… two out of three are FINISHED /Does a little happy dance/ Sorry for all the time skips, but nine months equals chaptered story and this is a one shot. Okay… the part about the baby being able to sense Chakra was sarcastic. Don't want any flames for it being unrealistic in that way. Oh, and even though he's only mentioned twice, I love MotherHenComplex!Kyuubi. I don't know. Review, please! 


End file.
